The Warrior Inside
by Phoenix Oblivion
Summary: Cinderpaw's leg has prevented her dream: the life of a warrior. But now, when Starclan grants her a second chance, could she cope? Would she survive? Or would her enemies take action first? Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderpaw gazed across the camp longingly. She saw the warriors talking, the apprentice's sparing and challenging each other, but what hurt the most to see was the mates. Something she knew that she could never have. Her stupid leg prevented this: two days earlier, she had been hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. It had been a tragic accident; Cinderpaw was clever enough to know that she would never hunt again, and that she would serve Thunderclan as their medicine cat, nothing more. Of course, she could not blame her mentor- Fireheart- no, that would just be stupid. It was not his fault, in fact, far from it, he had told her to stay camp, but she had decided to go against his word completely. But he still visited her, and he still cared than the rest of Thunderclan.

And she loved him for it. She knew, of course, if she started training as a medicine cat, such a relationship would be disallowed. But she longed for the feel of his fur, and his deep emerald green eyes, every time she saw him, she wanted to cry out in agony. Especially when Sandpaw was around him, yes, it was obvious that she loved him as soon as the fiery warrior had saved her from the fall into the waterfall. She was desperately jealous- who wouldn't be- but what hurt more was that she was certain that he was falling in love with him.

Suddenly, her mentor, her previous mentor, she corrected herself, strolled into camp. There was a huge rabbit in his jaws and she felt the pull of desire to go and congratulate him but-

Sandpaw got there first; without a second look or glance, she dashed into the medicine den and buried herself into her den, letting the tears run freely...

.

That night, she found herself in the hunting grounds of Starclan; she felt a burst of excitement. Was she going to receive her first prophecy from Starclan? But surely they would arrive only to Yellowfang? She felt a spark of confusion as a huge cat with stars in his paws padded out of the bushes and sat down beside her.

"I understand that something terrible has happened to you, Cinderpaw," he spoke with a deep, booming voice. His fur was a darker shade of ginger than Fireheart's, and he seemed more dignified.

"Yes," she muttered slowly. For a moment she wondered if Starclan had brought her injury upon her, but she immediately pushed the thought away. Why would they be so cruel?

"And so, Starclan has decided t grant a second chance as a warrior," the cat boomed. For a moment, Cinderpaw was not sure she had heard right, but then what he had said finally began to dawn on her. She had another chance! Another chance as a warrior and another chance to learn.

Another chance with Fireheart...

Immediately she leapt in the air with pure delight, screeching to the heavens. "Oh thank you! This is just, totally... astounding!"

The cat chuckled, and Cinderpaw detected a air of happiness radiating from his fur also. "I'm glad you appreciate this Cinderpaw, but-" suddenly the cat was serious again, he leaned forward until his face was a whisker away from her own, "use this chance more wisely than your first."

Cinderpaw turned to leave, but then another thought entered her vision. "What is your name?"

Silence, and then. "Thunderstar."

.

It had been three days since Starclan had given Cinderpaw he new life, and this had only brought Cinderpaw's link to Starclan stronger than it might have been if she was a medicine cat anyway! But to Thunderclan, it had just been an absolutely astounding recovery. Everyone had been overjoyed and even thrown a feast in the miracles honour. But the best thing for her had been her conversation with Fireheart just after the feast.

_Fireheart padded up to her; joy was evident on his face. The sight just made Cinderpaw's body tingle qith a warmth that flowed through every inch of her existence. "Thank Starclan that you're okay Cinderpaw! We'll get your training back up in no time, and- and- you'll be the best warrior Thunderclan has ever seen!" he purred_.

Cinderpaw toyed with the idea in her head, Cinderstar, it had a nice ring to it! "Even better than you?" she teased affectionately.

"Well maybe not that good," he said, quietly, Cinderpaw could almost see the emotion in his eyes. His face was only inches away from her own, she could see every tuft of fur on his face.

Cinderpaw could not have been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandpaw stared up at Fireheart, emotion brimming in her eyes. For a moment, Cinderpaw atched in agony as she whispered those three words, three ords that tasted sour.

I love you too. The words echoed in Cinderpaw's ears as she rolled in the apprentice's den, finding it hard to what had just happened. How could he have told her that, how could he? I'm having his kits! How could he do that to her? A that precise moment, Duspaw walked into the camp with exactly the same expresssion on his face as Cinderpaw.

"What happened Dustpaw?" the words rolledout of her mouth before she could stop them.

He turned his head, looking at her trangely, asif he couldn't believe he was asking her this. "I just told Sandpaw and she-"

I know, Cinderclaw thought, I know. Her mate-Dustpelt, pads up to her and purrs his affection as he licks her ear. They watch from the other side of the clearing as Firestar emerges from his den and licks Sandstorm on the shoulder. He's not who they think he is, him and Sandstorm, she spat on the ground at Duustpelt's feet and he growls with her, his anger directed at Sandstorm.

There not who Thunderclan think they're...


End file.
